otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - February 2007
NLM Responds To Internal Plea Posted By: Keller Article: FEB07-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Feb 02 21:51:22 3007 Ghost Chime Island, New Luna On Ghost Chime Island, the New Luna Milita (NLM) has been taking the further steps in reconciling their differences with those seeking an alternative life style on the island. Today they took a group of reporters with them. To quote the officer in charge of the days mission, one Captain Gregory Gaines Norton: "Yeah, we've been doing this for a while, but our (NLMs) PR boys (public relations department) said since the rest of the universe wanted to serve up crap and call it yogurt on the press circuit, we (NLM) might as show off our good works in the media, too."The boat was packed full of various supplies, including medical devices and personnel prepared specifically for the recent malaria cases but equipped to cover a wide variety of contingencies. Once again quoting Captain Norton: "Yeah, its a regular good ship Lollypop up in this mug, man. These guys (those living on the Island Community of Ghost Chime - ICGC) aint all bad despite some past bad press. They (the ICGC) just need a bit of help, so were more than happy to extend it along with the olive branch. A dose of drugs does a body sick and trembling with fever a lot better than an olive branch. Some dairy products and a varied diet arent going to hurt nobodys feelings, neither. The mission of the militia members on Ghost Chime Island is to assist the ICGC in any ways possible in sitting up a livable community." During the day long mission, the NLM members linked up with the base camp on the Ghost Chime Island prior to marching across the island to the commune set up by the ICGC. Once there, the NLM was greeted somewhat warily but politely by the islanders. The NLM re-supply was not the first of such judging by the containers neatly piled off to the side of the habitations. One islander, Mark Stiffensen is quoted as saying: "We just want an alternative to the society as a whole. We dont have anything against those outsiders, but it just isnt our thing. That doesnt mean we dont know when we need help. Maybe some day well be able to return the favor, but now were just struggling out there to support ourselves. Were grateful for the help. Maybe itll mend the not so old wounds between us. The government has been fair to us, surprisingly so." Exiled Revolution Leader Supports And Cautions NLM! Posted By: Keller Article: FEB07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Fri Feb 02 22:59:23 3007 New Berlin, Waldheim. Julia Franis Hart, wife of the late Andrew Hart, as well as the former People's Army of New Luna tactitian, responded earlier this evening to the mission to the Ghost Chime Isle. "The announcement about vaccines and medication has been a bit late coming from the New Luna Militia, since the cease fire was drawn up in September, the Island Community of Ghost Chime has been receiving regular aid from the government... As well as supplementing itself with profits earned through fishing," Hart told a small conference. "Some facist members of the militia have refused to let peace run its course and have also threatened to prevent medical treatment from reaching us. This, of course is not Captain Norton, who helped us during the transition stage as we disarmed from the war. Though, it is extremely good to see the Militia is still supporting those who have chosen to take the quieter life on the Island and join the close community." Hart went onto report that one Captain in a command position of the Militia accused them of rearming and that all further help would not sent to the island, and as well as labelling the community as transients that would be removed to camps. "I went into self imposed exile about three weeks after the final shot was fired, so that those. After the sadist Fitzgerald was captured. We have friends in the New Luna Militia and Government, people like Captain Norton, who helped make the transition period easier for the people. Brigadier General Jeff Ryan, who helped broker a cease-fire, even if I do not agree with his use of non-combatants and civilians in a combat zone," said Hart. "Governor Seale played an important part in the peace project and without him coming to agreement of peace, we'd still be fighting... No offence intended towards the good people, but let that Captain be warned, the one who called us transients and threatened to place former soldiers into concentration camps. If a concentration camp is built, or any New Lunite person or visitor are interned in prison camp like conditions, I will be back, and it won't be to help the NLM again. If push comes to shove and those threats are more than true, I will be getting support from the Universe Wide community, too. But I'm sure that will not happen in any case, it doesn't seem like Governor Seale would do that to the people, nor would the more rational members of the New Luna Militia." Julia Hart declined to mention what the Captain's name is, but did vaguely say, "I'm sure people who work with him, would easily be able to spot his more than facist ways. And no, it is not Captain Norton, because I'm sure that in light of the current political bungle... A lot of people will just point the finger and jump up and down like idiots." It is rumored that Julia Hart is currently working as a union representative on Waldhiem and is considering to attempt restarting her shaky political career once again. New Luna Governor declares bankruptcy! Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: FEB07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Feb 03 14:16:28 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - Eldridge Seale, Governor of New Luna and former majority stakeholder of Maya Industries, filed paperwork declaring bankruptcy last night.The news raises questions about the fate of the six social welfare organizations Seale founded, as well as the fate of New Luna as a whole. Records obtained by INN show that Seale has been helping the planet out of financial trouble for the last four years, giving as much as seventy million credits at a time to the fledgling government. A millionaire by the age of twenty-nine, Seale inherited a majority stake in Maya Industries when its founder, his mother Maya Seale, passed away in 3002. He quickly liquidated the stock, earning himself a place in Filligroth-Perryswiggle's Top Two Hundred Richest People in 3003, at a worth of over 1.1 billion credits. By the end of 3006, his worth had dropped to less than thirty-five million credits. As of February 1st of this year, however, he owed his creditors a little over ten million. His homes in Greenville, Freedom City, and St. Benedict as well as his rare '42 Plateau hovercar will be auctioned off in the coming months to pay his debtors. Demarian Village Massacred! Posted By: Colchek Article: FEB07-4 Reported To: Inn Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun Feb 11 07:26:07 3007 NEW ALHIRA - DemariaTragedy struck Demaria in the late evening hours last night upon the discovery that a small farming village had been horribly massacred. Available information on the incident is sketchy at this point, but information our reporters have been able to gather point to the entire village's population being wiped out in one blow. After having been alerted by an old friend who drives for a local hoverbus company, Grayback Nimblefoot and a few witnesses to the report headed out to the village of Dune Valley to investigate. Upon arrival, they discovered the villagers strewn about their village, nothing left of them but their skeletons laying in pools of congealed flesh. The cause of this horrible mutilation has yet to be determined, but information we have points to the discovery of a Nemoni missile in the village's water supply. The object is currently being analyzed at a local lab. More on this story as it develops. AES Returning to its Roots? Posted By: Dolfan Article: FEB07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: UNGSTIR Reported At: Sun Feb 11 10:57:50 3007 Resilience - UNGSTIRA press release sent out today by the Athena Exploration Service (AES) confirms that Marlan Ranix, one time Captain of the Athena and Kamiroid has returned to the helm of the company's flagship the GMF Athena. All indications are that the company's flagship which has remained docked for much of the past few months at Greenville Port in New Luna will be returning to Resilience, Ungstir and will once more be a common sight in the space lanes.As part of the AES' commitment to the galactic community and as a show of good will from the new administration the Athena will be creating 10 berths to be filled by the Ungstiri Citizen's Committee (UCC). If this offer is accepted by the UCC, these berths are likely to be filled by individuals from the UCC's Skill Revitalization Program. In addition, the AES has indicated that they will release an as of yet unspecified amount of Metazone to programs within New Luna.Whether these offers will be accepted by the respective planetary governments or how the galactic community will view this sudden news is as of now unknown. New Sentient Lifeform Discovered! Posted By: Darkeye Lockjaw Article: FEB07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sun Feb 11 19:34:53 3007 Ulbahno Subcity, G'AHNLO -On 1 February 3007, Amethyst Operations discovered that the native algal blooms, commonly known as gillgummer, are a sentient species.Amethyst Operations (AOP) responded to a G'ahnlese call for research last August."There were a couple of news posts during the high season, but aside from a few curiosity visits there wasn't much of a response from anyone but us," Captain Dement Herrbich of AOP stated. "We were trying to find out what was making the weed grow in such great mass at first, so we might find a means to prevent it. It was becoming a hazard."A hazard that has been a puzzle to G'ahnli scientists since 3004, growing thicker in the past few years and causing several deaths.AOP discovered that the algal specimens have an internal structure that quite closely resembles neural synapses. "It was a matter of trial and error to see what the weed actually responded to. The hard part being interpreting the data," Captain Herrbich said. The research team was then granted a trip on a submersible from Ulbahno Undersea Reclamation (URR) to take a closer look at the algal bloom in its native environment."We mostly do deep-sea salvage and exploration. Since we're owned by Ulbahno Holding, we see a lot of government work." Mr. Dayton of URR said. Dr. Elliot Harbison, a colleague of Mr. Dayton, and also involved in the research, was not available for comment.During the submersible trip, the gillgummer showed itself to be a sentient species. Volouscheur, a Vollistan Light Singer that was asked to accompany the research team for her psionic gifts, stated "It responded to my feeling of greeting, and asked who we were - or at least, who I was. I responded with my name and asked its name in return, if it had one.""We know that it's sentient, now," Captain Herrbich said. "And our next step is to find out what it's aiming towards, if we are to assume it's drawing to the cities on purpose." -- LEODHAIS CHALOUX for INN Mars Bureau -- -- PAID ADVERTISEMENT -- This story is missing something: your ad. Contact the INN Mars Bureau's business office for details! -- O.A.R.A.S. Director Assassinated! Posted By: Keller Article: FEB07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Feb 12 02:06:58 3007 Greenville, New Luna. At 6:30PM, Greenville time, Director and CEO of Orion Arm Retreivals And Security, Andrew Thompson, was killed in an assassination earlier today. It was reported, that in front of horrified eye witnesses, the driver of the 3006 model Sivadian built hovercar, Jules Pier, was mortally wounded while transporting Andrew Thompson from the Greenville Research Center. The car then proceeded to over turn and crash into the harbour, with Mr Pier and Mr Thompson being reported dead at the scene. Mr. Thompson's daughter, who's name is unable to be disclosed due to her age, was shot and wounded in the incident. A bystander, reported to be a member from the Drunken Ferretmonkeys, was reported to have been in accompanyment with the girl. The heiress to the OARAS company is in a stable condition in a secured ward in the Greenville hospital. With the current positions of Director and CEO currently open, its heiress being too young to take over, a bleak future hangs over the Orion Arm Retreivals and Security company, which is currently without dedicated leadership. Nemoni vessel destroyed! Posted By: Colchek Article: FEB07-8 Reported To: inn Reported On: demaria Reported At: Sun Feb 18 06:02:28 3007 New Alhira, Demaria - Violence rocked the New Alhiran spaceport yesterday evening as a lone Demarian male approached the NSF Amateria and hurled a makeshift explosive device at the vessel. The resulting explosion severely damaged the ship, and the perpetrator was stunned by the Battleclaw before he was able to make an escape. The damage to the Amateria proved fatal as the ship exploded shortly after, with only one shuttle containing two survivors able to escape in time.Rescue teams arrived in short order to combat the spreading flames, and the bomber was taken into custody by DM officials. Witnesses reported that the bomber shouted 'Murderers!' before tossing the device, suggesting that this may have been an act of retribution for last week's massacre of a Demarian village, although no solid evidence has been discovered to link the Nemoni to it other than circumstancial evidence in the form of a Nemoni missile found at the scene. Ungstir to Replace Jackhammers? Posted By: Joker Article: FEB07-9 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Feb 20 20:01:34 3007 Resilience, Ungstir --Sources within the University of Resilience have leaked information regarding a joint project between the government and various private organizations in Ungstir in order to create a new and improved class of starfighter. The Ungstiri Militia currently employs the Jackhammer as their main strength in regional warfare and protection.The Jackhammer is a small starfighter with incredible speed and maneuverability with a production cost that exceeds the three hundred thousand credits. Among its known flaws is the inability for atmospheric flight.The Ungstiri Citizens' Committee has refused to issue any comment regarding these allegations, but maintains that the denizens of the Rock remain faithful in their constant pursuits of better technology to improve the quality of life.Although Jackhammers are not for public sale, the Ungstiri government has in the past allowed special purchases of the starships as part of private negotiations with other planets. It is speculated that should this rumor prove true, the new class of starfighter will replace the Jackhammer and allow for open exportation of the latter. Smuggler In Custody After Landing Bay Shooting Posted By: Keller Article: FEB07-10 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Feb 21 01:06:15 3007 Resilience, U-2 Just after the commencement of the first shift, frayed tempers led to a brief exchange of stun gun fire between the First Officer and ex-NLM Marine, Tiana-Marie Vincess, of the IND Old Daisy and Jack Wiendrbac of the AES. Witnesses have reported that Mister Wiendrbac was attempting to provoke a reaction by making comments towards Miss Vincess and the ship she is working for. Miss Vincess was then reported to have drawn a stun gun and fired, striking the former Captain of the LMS Artemis in the leg, before he fired his final shot that struck and knocked Tiana-Marie Vincess out. One of the witnesses, a dockworker who was working on an overhead gangway at the time that the incident occurred commented with: "Hooping tourists, coming here and starting problems. First it was the hooping Kamir, now it's these... these tourists who show no respect to us. If we went to their world and acted like this, we wouldn't be invited back. Why does every hooping tourist think that they /have/ the right to come here and attempt to disrupt our way of life? No more. We Ungstiri should make a stand a prove to these tourists that acting like this is not hooping permissible while in the motherland." Tiana-Marie Vincess was also reported to be in possession of a shotgun, a weapon that is prohibited under Ungstir weapon laws. The Ungstir Citizen's Committee will be announcing their decision in the next few days. New Luna Community Celebrates Wine Festival Posted By: Colchek Article: FEB07-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Feb 22 05:06:58 3007 St. Benedict, New Luna - The residents of the wine making community of St. Benedict will be celebrating their 4th annual Wine Festival this Saturday evening. The tradition includes wine making demonstrations, wine tasting and tours of the local vineyards. Various activities are planned throughout the evening. Fun for the whole family! Hosted by the St. Benedict Chamber of Commerce. Wine Festival Sabotaged! Posted By: Colchek Article: FEB07-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Feb 25 07:39:13 3007 St. Benedict, New Luna - The merriment of St. Benedict's 4th annual Wine Festival was shattered yesterday when Nemoni terrorists struck, unleashing what appears to be a biological weapon similar to that used against the Demarian village some weeks ago. This time, the death toll is much more. Several thousand are known dead at this hour, as NLM officials and teams attempt to sort through the scene.There are reports that one terrorist vessel was shot down by NLM forces and civilian attendees with stun weapons, and that vessel is currently in NLM custody. Initial reports indicate that the weapon was deployed into the wine making vats that had been set up for several months prior to the festival, contaminating the wine that the majority of the festival goers consumed. No word yet on New Luna's response to this attack, nor how the Nemoni will respond to the reports of the vessel that was captured. Public Advisory from the Nemoni Militia Posted By: Leodhais Article: FEB07-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Feb 26 17:54:00 3007 //Public Advisory from the Nemoni Militia//The Nemoni Militia (NSF) has requested that the general public be informed of their investigations of a splinter faction and what to do if one of the terrorist ships is spotted to prevent further bloodshed.The ships vary from the official NSF ships - the vessels are stolen from the NSF and are repainted with individual ship captain logos and black coloring. "The terrorists are a splinter faction that arrived here from Sanctuary 5 years prior to its return, with a renegade captain from your ancient Vanguard," Captain Thom Meston of the NSF Edanna said.The renegade ships are armed with bioweapons containing bacterium T-34G, which causes the soft tissues of non-Nemoni life forms to essentially melt if it is ingested. For this reason, Captain Meston of the NSF has warned, "If you spot one of those ships, do not eat or drink anything, and vacate the area."The NSF has also advised against attempting to destroy such ships, as this may cause the release of the bacterium. Instead, citizens are advised to contact their local hazmat containment crews and police forces, so that the ships can be safely disabled and contained.The NSF expresses the hope that if such ships are encountered, locals will also inform the NSF. "People can help by notifying us if they are spotted, so that our forces can neutralize their bases of operation," Captain Meston advised.//Leodhais Chaloux, INN// Former Terrorist Leader Commits Suicide Posted By: Keller Article: FEB07-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue Feb 27 00:13:18 3007 Greenville, New Luna. Terry Fitzgerald, former 'President' and Captain of a shard of the infamous People's Army of New Luna, was reported dead at 6.00pm, Hancock Station time. All attempts to revive Terry Fitzgerald were unsuccessful and he was classed as dead on arrival. Rumours coming out of Hancock Station, an orbital station operated and run by the New Luna Militia, stated that Terry Fitzgerald's cause of death was through auto-erotic asphyxiation. Foul play has been ruled out, though the circumstances behind it, are currently part of an on going investigation. No members from the New Luna Militia were available for comment about the death of Terry Fitzgerald. This is Brett Harman for INN. New Rehab in the Horizons Posted By: Joker Article: FEB07-15 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Feb 27 19:07:04 3007 Tomin Nebula--Argent Horizons, a company involved with a number of privatized penal facilities, has announced the start of a new rehabilitation program for inmates across their prisons. "We have experts from across the galaxy working on this new system, which will consist of nothing more than a few drugs created specially to target the most violent areas of the brain and a number of social workshops. We strongly believe this will help ease our antisocial communities into a more placid and adaptable state," assured Meredith Fox -- spokeswoman for the corporation -- during a press conference held on Paris Prime, their biggest facility located somewhere in the Tomin Nebula. "Hopefully this will also put doubts on the quality of our work to rest and more governments will embrace the economical advantages that our services provide."Given the strict confidentiality agreements between galactic governments and the company, it is unknown which planets have made use of their services in the past.Argent Horizons is a subsidiary of HenchCorp, a conglomerate recognized as one of the biggest in the known universe. Richard Hench, CEO, has been listed year after year among the twenty richest persons in the galaxy by various sources. Seale Decries Terrorism Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: FEB07-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue Feb 27 20:32:06 3007 ST BENEDICT, NEW LUNA - Standing at ground zero in a deep blue hazmat suit amidst a horde of bustling vaccuum-sealed workers, Eldridge Seale held a brief press conference this evening, declaring that his government is working around the clock to "track down and utterly annihilate" all those responsible for Saturday's terrorist attack upon the St. Benedict Wine Festival. "We will not rest until the perpetrators of this reprehensable crime are brought to ultimate justice," Seale said from atop a podium built for Saturday's festivities. "Those that would attack civilians enjoying themselves are the worst sorts of cowards. The resolve of New Luna is stronger than anywhere I've been, and we will not be thwarted. We will have our time to mourn for the fallen, but now is the time for justice. And I promise you, I will not stop until this justice is served." Category:News